


Refreshing

by iljelo



Category: BTOB
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iljelo/pseuds/iljelo
Summary: Denise lupa, pacarnya bukan seperti kebanyakan orang.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend
Kudos: 2





	Refreshing

i.

Dua tahun bersama Jung Ilhoon membuat Denise tahu benar kekasihnya adalah sosok paling classy yang pernah dikenalnya. Rumahnya mewah, apartment studionya tidak seperti apartment remaja pada umumnya dimana hanya berupa ruangan kecil serbaguna, kendaraannya BMW X5—yang sudah di upgrade dengan Range Rover Sport (Denise tahu harga keduanya milyaran), berbelanja sebanyak-banyaknya adalah usaha melepas penat, semua barang yang dimilikinya branded (pun piercing di kedua telinganya—adalah produk Yves Saint Laurent, juga kalungnya adalah produk Givenchy), bahkan attitude yang digenggamnya seolah ia tidak mengenal orang-orang berekonomi rendah. Tipikal orang kaya sombong yang sayangnya tidak bisa dibenci oleh sekitar.

Karena itulah, Denise cemas luar biasa tatkala tempo hari lelaki Jung itu dengan putus asa mengatakan, “Capek, mau refreshing. Ikut gak?”

Denise paham, Ilhoon sedang dalam masa-masa tidak mengenakkan. Tugas menumpuk dari segala arah, band asuhnya jelas menunggunya, produser-produser lain memintanya berkolaborasi dengan mereka, tawaran job yang sialnya sudah disetujui menghadang dari setiap sudut, dan terakhir—ujian menunggunya minggu depan. Denise jelas maklum, Ilhoon pasti butuh refreshing. Bahkan semua orang di dunia pasti begitu. Namun mengingat Ilhoon selalu diluar dugaan mayoritas orang, Denise cemas. Lebih tepatnya, mencemaskan kata refreshing yang Ilhoon ucapkan. Membuat Denise harus pergi tergesa ke apartment lelaki tersebut untuk memastikan.

Dan benar saja, Ilhoon dengan seringai puas menjawab pertanyaan Denise soal “Katanya mau refreshing?”

“Ini mau refreshing.”

Refreshing versi Ilhoon adalah mengepak sekoper penuh baju santai dan sepatu dari berbagai model koleksinya. Refreshing versi Ilhoon adalah mengajaknya berbelanja membabi-buta untuk persiapan refreshing itu. Refreshing menurut Ilhoon adalah memesan tiket hotel bintang lima di negara-negara bagian barat sana. Refreshing di benak Ilhoon adalah menjejakkan kaki di tanah Eropa dengan hati bebas.

“Mau ikut nggak?” pertanyaan Ilhoon tempo hari terulang.

Gila.

Denise lama-lama bisa gila. Bagaimana bisa lelaki itu sempat mengajaknya, padahal flight ke Madrid tiba dalam hitungan jam. Apa dia pikir persiapan hanya membutuhkan waktu sepersekian detik? “Gila kamu. Berapa lama disana?”

“Seminggu, mungkin.” Ilhoon mengangkat bahu. “Belum kepikiran. Kan aku minggu tenang sebelum ujian. Jadi balik-balik ujiannya tenang.”

Denise memijit pelipis pening, “Segimana kamu aja, deh. Suka-suka.”

Ilhoon terkekeh seraya menutup resleting koper kecilnya. “Kenapa? Takut kangen?”

“Gak gitu,” Denise berdecak. Menghempaskan diri di kasur. “Gak habis pikir aja—lupa kamu anak sultan.”

“Ya emang, kan?”

Tuhkan, mulai sombongnya. Denise mendengus keras, “Jangan lupa kabarin aku kalo ada apa-apa. Terus jangan makan aneh-aneh, kulit kamu sensitif. Suka lupa kan, kamu. Obat alerginya udah dibawa belum?”

“Kamu daripada cerewet mending ikut,” Ilhoon berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Meraih sekaleng Coca-cola di nakas untuk dihabiskan dalam sekali tenggak.

Menimbulkan kerutan dahi Denise, “Berangkat tiga jam lagi masih sempat ngajak aku?”

“Kenapa enggak?” Ilhoon mengangkat bahu, membaringkan diri di sebelah Pumpkin-nya. “Tinggal booking satu tiket lagi, booking hotel, udah.”

“Sinting. Gak ada prepare juga, ih ngaco.”

“Lupa lagi aku anak-sultan?” Ilhoon menyeringai, sukses mendapatkan cubitan di perut. “Lupa mulu kamu, pacar apa bukan?”

Denise melotot. Gurauan Ilhoon selalu menyulut emosinya. “Enggak, Jung. Gila, sumpah. Masa aku pamit ke Mama buat mampirin kamu tiba-tiba udah di negara lain?”

“Aku yang bilang Mama sini, Papa sekalian—kalau nggak sibuk.” Ilhoon mengulurkan tangan meminta ponsel si gadis.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian sambungan telepon Ilhoon dengan orangtua Denise membuahkan hasil manis dan “Jagain Denise ya, Hoon. Anaknya manja biasanya kalo pergi-pergi, kalau ngerepotin pulangin aja. Have fun kalian berdua!” sebagai penutup.

Gila.

Denise berpeluang mati muda jika begini caranya.

“Nah, mau nggak?” Ilhoon menyerahkan ponselnya. Mengulang pertanyaan yang sama untuk kali ketiga.

Jika orangtuanya sudah seperti itu, apa lagi yang bisa diperbuat Denise selain setuju?


End file.
